You Belong with Me
by edger230
Summary: Po has a girlfriend that occasionally hurts him and Tigress and Tigress sings about how she feels.


**You guys voted again and you chose 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift! I changed the words slightly to make the song fit more.**

Tigress couldn't tell anyone how angry she felt. Po had fallen for a girl panda named Jiao who had just came to the Valley of Peace a few months ago. She was a beautiful panda who always wore beautiful clothes. She had a crush on Po too and she became his girlfriend. Tigress regretted not telling Po about her love for him, not just because she was jealous, but because of the fact that Jiao sometimes hurt Po with things she said and did. Tigress knew sometimes Po got pretty upset but he was too sweet to do anything about it. Tigress always tried to comfort him and Po seemed slightly better afterwards.

Currently, Tigress was sitting on the bed in her room, looking at a picture of Po. She knew her anger would get her nowhere but she couldn't help it. She of course showed nothing on the outside but it hurt so much on the inside.

"So you're in love with Po huh?" she heard someone in a slightly disturbed voice say. She jumped and looked up to see Jiao standing in her doorway. Tigress knew there was no doubt that Jiao saw the picture.

"It doesn't matter." Tigress replied in a slightly irritated tone.

Jiao looked at her with an understanding look. She sat down next to Tigress and Put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she began in an understanding voice. Suddenly she got a nasty smile on her face her tone changed completely. "Get used to it. Po knows that you love him. He's just too nice to tell you he's not interested. All you're doing is embarrassing him and yourself so get over it. He doesn't care about _you. _He loves _me._" she said.

Tigress grew angry and slightly growled knowing nothing Jiao said was true but deep down she couldn't help wondering. "Well _I'm _not the one who keeps hurting him! Instead _I'm _helping him get over what _you _say or do!" she said in an angry tone. Tigress' paws then grew into fists and her claws accidently sank into her own hands and she let out a not loud but painful cry.

Po happened to be walking by looking for Jiao just in time to hear Tigress' cry. Sadly he hadn't heard their conversation but he ran into the room to find Tigress with bleeding palms. Po quickly ran and got the first aid kit.

"Are you okay, Tigress?" Po asked in a worried tone when he returned.

Before Tigress could tell Po anything, Jiao spoke up. "She was just upset about something earlier today. It's nothing too big. Just a small problem and her claws went into her hands." she said. While Po was looking for the gauze, Jiao gave Tigress a quick look that meant, _He won't believe you if you tell him the truth._ Tigress knew that although Po was constantly getting hurt by Jiao, he let go of things quickly and he trusted Jiao. She knew Jiao was right.

Po finally found the gauze and wrapped it around each of Tigress' hands. Tigress could feel sparks between the two of them when Po held her hands but she ignored it and just watched him wrap her hands. But the truth was, Po felt the exact same thing and he tried to hide his nervousness. After the job was done he walked out of the room not saying anything and still thinking about what had just happened and Jiao followed him out.

Tigress sat on her bed and recalled a song that fit the situation. She softly began to sing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's Team Captain and I'm just a teacher_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for _

_has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile _

_that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's Team Captain and I'm just a teacher_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for _

_has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you coming to my room _

_in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs _

_and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

As Tigress finished her song, she heard someone say, "You're so pathetic." Tigress didn't have to guess who that was.

"What is it going to take for you to realize that Po doesn't care about you? He loves me! What would he want with a monster like you anyway?" Jiao said angrily. **(A.N. Who here wants to beat up Jiao? Let me know!) **Normally, Tigress would have tackled someone who said that but instead she was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Jiao asked in a nasty tone.

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" said someone in an angry tone. Jiao suddenly felt sick and slowly turned around to find Po looking angry.

_Busted! _Tigress thought.

"Po I"- Jiao began about to make up another lie. Po interrupted her.

"Don't even begin to lie! I saw everything that just happened starting from the second you said that! I can take when you hurt me, but I cross the line if you call Tigress a monster!" he said. Tigress kept a straight, hardcore face but on the inside she felt warm knowing that Po believed she wasn't a monster. Even if he didn't love her back, she at least wanted him to believe that.

"I've had it!" Po continued. "It's over!"

Jiao had a look on her face as if she had never been dumped before but eventually, she stormed out of the room. Tigress got off of her bed and watched Jiao storm down the hallway. When she was finally gone, Tigress turned to Po. He was clearly upset.

"I'm sorry. I should've broken up with her earlier." Po said.

"_I'm_ sorry that you kept getting hurt by her and I did nothing about it. I knew you were upset. I could've helped." Tigress replied.

Po gave her a small, yet sad smile. "Tigress can I tell you something?" he asked. Tigress nodded.

"I never truly loved Jiao. I only chose her because I knew I had to find someone else. There was another girl I love but I chose Jiao because… I knew the one I truly love would never love me back… That's… you." Po said.

Tigress was shocked and happy at the same time. But her heart was also sinking to think Po thought she didn't love him. Before she could say anything however, Po continued.

"However, I head what Jiao said. Do you really love me?" he asked. Tigress smiled and nodded and the two embraced each other. When they broke apart, for a moment they just looked at each other, till Tigress spoke up.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked. Po smiled, nodded and immediately brought his lips to hers, which she returned. The kiss seemed to last forever. Tigress felt so warm as they pulled each other closer. The kiss continued until the two desperately needed air, so they reluctantly pulled apart and hugged once again.

"I love you, Tigress." Po said with a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Po." Tigress said also with a smile on her face. In her head she sang the last verse once again.

_You belong with me._

The End

Check my profile for the next poll!


End file.
